Lucy's Room
by PlanetIce
Summary: A retake of what happened the night Monte first came to Lucy's apartment.


Monte sat in a chair across from me, looking perfectly at ease. I was suddenly regretting inviting him into my apartment. I also regretted offering anything for him to untie me - the next words that came out of his mouth were ridiculous.  
"I think I want for you to marry me." _Oh God_, I thought, _this man is actually crazy_. "I'm not going to marry you" I said, trying to sound as firm as I could considering my current position - sitting on the floor, hands and legs handcuffed, with a noose around my neck.

He stood up, grabbing the key to my handcuffs and staring at me. "Well I could steal your rabbit, rip its little feet off and sell them as key rings..." moving past me, he grabbed the rope and tugged it upwards, forcing me to sit up straight. I turned my head to look at him, fear beginning to settle in my stomach, "Look, just unlock me… just unlock me, or – or go home." He dropped the rope, crouching down behind me. "All right, you're no fun anyway. I suppose I could unlock these things on your ankles – quite beautiful little ankles they are" he grinned at me, releasing my feet. "And I could take this ridiculous noose from your head, couldn't I – now watch the throw rug", but I was already up and running to the bathroom.

Whilst doing my business, I heard him roaming about, and was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Your apartment's – umm – really cosy, isn't it?" he called. I emerged to find him staring at the portraits of Harry Houdini adorning the walls in my hallway. "Where did you get all these things?" he asked, turning to face me. "My grandfather was Houdini's booking agent" I replied, moving back into my room and sitting on the bed. "Thank you for coming – it was awfully kind of you" I called. "If you could just give me the key to the cuffs, I'll be fine… you can let yourself out" I prompted when he didn't reply.

He strolled into my room, a smile on his face. "So, we'll be getting married then?" he asked, looking at me expectantly. "Ahh... no" I replied slowly. "But darling, I've been a real friend to you – I mean, I untied you." Removing his scarf, he set it down and stared at me. "And I – I appreciate it, but, it's not very Christian of you to expect me to put out now" I replied, feeling - if it was possible - even more uncomfortable. "Who said anything about putting out? I merely asked if you'd marry me." He was beginning to sound frustrated and I was beginning to doubt he was going to leave. "I'm not going to marry you. I don't even know you" I laughed nervously.  
"We're not being very nice to Mr. Monte now, are we?" smiling once again, he moved past me to crouch on the bed. "On the other hand" I heard from behind me, "this is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know me better". Relief surged through me as he unlocked one of the cuffs.

My relief was short-lived, however: he didn't uncuff the other hand, instead dragging me backwards up the bed. Too shocked to do anything but watch I sat there and let him loop the chain through the headboard. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I cried as he lay down. Locking the other cuff around his wrist, he turned to me before asking "do you mind awfully if we do breakfast a bit later on? I am absolutely dead on my feet." I sat, stunned, as he threw the key across the room. We were effectively chained together on my bed. "_That's the key_" I whispered, realising that I was totally at this stranger's mercy.

I managed to fall asleep somewhere around midnight, once I was totally sure that he wasn't going to wake up and molest me as soon as I closed my eyes.

I'm not sure of the time I woke up; only that it was still dark outside. I was lying on my side, and I could feel Monte pressed against my back. His arm was draped over my waist, and I could feel his fingers tapping against my stomach. I attempted to slow my breathing down and pretend to be asleep, but his hand travelled up over my ribs and onto my breast. He sounds amused when he says "I know you're not asleep", pulling at my shoulder until I turn over and lie on my back.

With him hovering over me the fear begins to return - I'm handcuffed, to a total stranger, on my bed. I take a deep breath, and try to sound as confident as I'd like to feel. "Monte, I really don't think-" but then I can't talk any more because his mouth is slanted over mine, and two seconds later he's on top of me, pressing me into the bed. He yanks his cuffed hand down so that mine is forced up above my head, then grabs my free hand and forces that above my head too. I struggle for a moment against his weight, but he's too heavy and he's still kissing me and he's _such_ a good kisser.

When his free hand makes its way down my side and under my dress, my conscience comes out to play. I shouldn't be doing this. I don't know this man. I turn my head to the side, breaking the kiss, but he doesn't seem to mind. His lips move to my neck and his hand continues to slide my dress up my thighs. I squirm beneath him and he groans, pressing his hips into mine so that I can feel how excited he is. "Monte - Monte, _stop_" I gasp as his hand, along with my dress, reaches my hips. "Oh, I don't think so" he murmurs into my ear, and then his hand is in my underwear and he can feel how much I want this, and there's definitely no stopping him now.

He shifts so that he is kneeling between my legs, reaching down with his free hand to undo his pants. I take the opportunity to yank my dress back down with _my_ free hand, barely managing to get it halfway down my thighs before he is lying on top of me once again. His hand slides back up my thigh. "How fond are you of these?" he asks, kissing my jaw as he toys with the edge of my underwear. I glare at him. "Don't you dare-" but it's too late, he's ripped them and they're _ruined_ and now I can feel him, hot and heavy against me. He lifts his head up and looks me in the eye. "If you tell me - and mean it - that you really don't want to do this, I'll stop. But if you lie, I won't stop until you beg and plead." I gulp. It's been so long since I last had sex and I don't know him, but goddamn it I want this - so badly.

"I - I - I want this" I whisper shakily, spreading my legs so that his hips can rest comfortably between them. He smirks. "Good girl" he croons, and I can feel him pressing against me, and then he thrusts in - hard. I gasp and arch against him, my legs locking around his hips as he begins to thrust in earnest, and it feels so _good_. His free hand holds mine down, his cuffed hand on the mattress beside my head, keeping my other hand stretched above me. Pinned beneath him like this, all I can do is lay there and take it; I didn't expect it, but being forced to submit like this is a huge turn on, and my first orgasm takes me completely by surprise. Monte swears as I clench around him, continuing to thrust into me. I've barely come down from the high when he sends me straight into my second orgasm. This time it's too much for him, his thrusts becoming erratic, and I feel him release into me seconds before he collapses, pressing me further into the bed.

He moves to get off me but I tighten my legs around his hips to prevent him from moving. He shifts so that his weight is resting on his elbows, on either side of my shoulders, and smirks at me. I narrow my eyes and yank my cuffed hand down as hard as I can, forcing his hand upwards until his face is inches from mine. The smirk is wiped off his face, and I ignore his little grunt of pain. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. If you don't find a way to unlock these handcuffs in the next 10 minutes you're dead" I huff. He gives me a peck on the lips and rolls off me before reaching over the side of the bed to grab something. When he sits up, he has the key in his hand. I am, once again, so shocked that all I can do is lay there. _He had the key the whole fucking time?_ He has unlocked the cuff on his hand and snapped it around one of the poles on the bedpost before I can move, so when I lunge forwards - with the intent of killing him - I can barely reach the end of the bed before the handcuffs prevent me from moving any further. "I swear to _God_, if you don't come over here right now and undo these-"  
"Patience is a virtue, darling" he interrupts me, buttoning up his pants and swinging the key around his finger. "I vaguely remember you offering me anything to unlock those handcuffs" he says. My mouth falls open. "You're joking" I protest weakly. He smiles. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Now I can hand you the phone and you can call someone to come and help you out of those, but it would be rather embarrassing to explain how you got yourself into this mess, wouldn't it?" he asks. Then his smile disappears. "I'm not asking to share your bed every night. I'm not asking that we live together. But I'm not going to unlock your handcuffs unless you agree to marry me."

I eye him warily. He waits, patiently, for me to make up my mind. I sigh. "I'll marry you on one condition-"  
"Name it" he interrupts again.  
"You - you have to take me out on a date first. A proper date" I say nervously. He laughs, then tosses me the key.  
"Fine. I'll see you at 7:00 tomorrow night darling." By the time I've unlocked the handcuffs and tugged down my dress, he is gone.


End file.
